Smile Through The Darkness
by polzie44
Summary: Danny and Steve finally have the lives they always dreamed, but one of them pays the price. No slash. Slightly AU relationships. WHUMP.


Dust and smoke was all Steve McGarrett could see from his position, and honestly from how he felt, he was lucky he could see at all. They had all been at Danny's new house celebrating the housewarming, as Danny and Rachel started their new life with Gracie and Charlie. Danny was finally truly happy and Steve was elated for his brother. The new house was just the first step in Danny's grand plan for his new life, and he had secretly confided in Steve about the new ring he had bought to propose to Rachel with, again. Everything was finally looking up for Danny.

Everything was going equally well for Steve. He and Catherine had returned from their honeymoon in New Zealand just one week previously, and Steve knew he had never felt more content in his life. So the party that night had ended up being a slight welcome home bash for the newlyweds, and a chance for Danny to show off his new happiness. There had been an excellent turnout with friends from all over the island of both couples filling the house and garden with light and laughter… and then it had gone so wrong.

Steve had been in the house, watching happily as Rachel and Catherine laughed together out in the garden. The two women had become unexpectedly close, very quickly, and frequently spent their free time together exploring the island. Steve grabbed himself a beer and was about to head outside again when he saw Gracie peering inside a black rucksack leaning against the wall.

"Gracie? What are you looking at?" Steve laughed, "It's rude to go through other people's bags, didn't your father teach you any manners?"

Grace looked up nervously, "Well I saw that strange man just put it down and leave, so I thought I would see what was in it…?"

"Strange man?" replied Steve sharply, "What do you mean Grace?"

"Well I just saw this guy that I didn't recognise put it down without saying anything, and he didn't go outside and talk to you or Danno, he just left… so I just thought…"

"It's ok Grace, you're not in trouble. But can you go get your Danno for me? Say Steve needs to speak to him. Go on." Steve urged.

Grace looked uncertain but followed Steve's order, and disappeared out into the garden in search of her father. Steve slowly opened the flap of the bag and found himself staring into the face of a bomb that was ticking down at 7…6….5…. Steve looked up just in time to see Danny enter the house, one arm wrapped lovingly around Rachel, but his face changed immediately as he took in Steve's stance and expression,

"Bomb!" Steve managed to shout as he threw himself backwards and just managed to see Danny throw himself on Rachel as the world exploded in noise and pain….

00000000000000000000000000000000

Danny wasn't convinced he ever truly lost consciousness, but he was convinced that his house had been blown up by a bomb. Everywhere he looked, walls were falling down and things were on fire, and he was unnerved when he felt something soft underneath him.

"Rachel!" he shouted jumping up, but she didn't move as blood leaked from a cut on her head.

"Rachel!" he shouted again, pushing her arm and this time eliciting a response from her, "It's ok, I've got you babe." Danny slowly slid her arms under her before picking her up bridal style and started heading for where the door used to be.

"Grace? Charlie?" she murmured.

"They're outside my love. Last I saw, Grace was with Chin and Kono and Adam were cooing over Charlie. The kids are fine." Replied Danny as he tried to pick his way carefully through the bomb scene that was his house. He was immediately relieved when he got outside and ran straight into Grover who immediately took Rachel from Danny's exhausted arms.

"Danny?! Danny, are you ok?" asked Chin who had also appeared, "What happened in there? A bomb?"

"Yeah I dunno…" replied Danny, "I'm a bit hazy on the details… Is that a paramedic over there?" Danny added confused.

"Erm yeah, they arrived nearly 10 minutes ago, and are checking over the people outside. Mostly superficial cuts so far, from flying glass and so on. No major injuries. But what about you? You look awful you should let them see you right away."

"10 minutes?" asked Danny bemused, "Well, I definitely lost consciousness then. Wait, where are my kids, Charlie and Grace?"

"Relax brah! They're both fine and Kono's watching them. We checked the guests and it was only you, Rachel and Steve unaccounted for. Grace said Steve sent her to get you?"

"She did…?" Danny muttered, "I'm sorry Chin, I don't really remember… I think I hit my head… Oh well SuperSEAL will be fine… I'm sure he's built himself a fort in there by now or something." Danny giggled.

Chin and Grover looked at each other concerned, "You definitely need to be seen by an EMT Danny, come on let's go." Chin coaxed.

"OK," smiled Danny benignly as he allowed himself to be led away. He sat down obediently in the back of the ambulance and allowed the EMT to shine the light into his eyes to check for concussion, and as he did, the whole explosion came rushing back. Steve. Steve had been there and warned Danny about the bomb. Steve wasn't outside. Steve was still there. Danny needed to help him.

"Chin! Chin!" Danny shouted, "I remember now, there was a back rucksack, it had a bomb inside. Steve managed to warn me just before it blew up and I jumped on Rachel, but he was right there beside it!"

Chin clamped his hands down firmly on Danny to stop him budging, "It's ok Danny, the bomb crew is preparing to enter the house now. They'll find him Danny, don't worry."

"No, too slow, too slow! I need to help him!" Danny tried to wriggle free but Chin held strong.

"No Danny, you need to be here for Rachel. She needs to go to hospital and your kids need you. Steve is in safe hands." Chin replied soothingly.

"Hospital?" asked Danny, his attention diverted, "where is she? Rachel?" he called out.

"She's just behind you Danny."

Danny quickly jumped up into the van and grabbed Rachel's free hand.

"Rach? Hey, how are you doing there?" he asked kissing her knuckles gently.

"I'm fine Danny, I just feel like a truck fell on me that's all," Rachel laughed.

"Hey!" Danny said affronted, "I am not like a truck."

"No…" she smiled, "You're my knight in shining armour."

"That's better." Grinned Danny as he stopped pouting.

"Where's Steve?" asked Rachel, "He was there in the house with us wasn't he? When the bomb blew?"

"Yeah…" huffed Danny, "He's still inside. The bomb crew are going in soon."

"Stay here," she whispered, "Wait until they find him. I just need a CT anyway so you won't even be allowed near me. Find Steve, Danny. He's your brother."

"God I love you so much." Danny grabbed Rachel's face and kissed her hard.

"Danny!" she laughed when he moved away, "I'm lightheaded as it is!"

"Marry me Rachel." Danny whispered softly, "I was gunna do it later tonight anyway and I have a ring and I don't want us to ever be apart again." Danny pulled the ring box out of his pocket and slowly slid it onto her finger as tears streamed down Rachel's cheeks.

"Of course Danny, of course!" she laughed, "Now go find your best man!"

"Yes ma'am!" Danny kissed her again quickly before jumping out the van.

He nodded to the EMT to get going,

"We're taking her to Queen's."

Danny nodded in response before heading back over to Chin and Catherine, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"You're not going with Rachel?" enquired Chin, "What happened?"

"No, she told me to stay here… and I asked her to marry me again!"

"Danny! Oh, congratulations, that's great news! I'm so happy for you brah."

"Yeah me too… and I'm truly sorry I have to do this."

"Do what?" Chin asked confused.

"This." Replied Danny, quickly flooring Chin with a right hook, before running into the burning ruins of his house, Catherine shouting after him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Steve coughed back into consciousness and the pain hit him immediately. He tried to move but found his right leg was trapped under a piece of fallen ceiling and he couldn't budge. As he couldn't move, he tried to take stock of his situation, compartmentalize so he could find a way out. He remembered there was a bomb and that Danny and Rachel had been there, but there had been no time to get away. The bomb had been placed on the load bearing wall in the centre of the house in order to do the most damage, and Steve knew there was a chance the whole thing could fall down on his head and that any rescue teams would be very cautious. Therefore… he could be here awhile.

Just as this sunk in and he had settled himself into wait, he became convinced he could hear someone was calling his name… Danny! Steve listened harder and the next time he was certain he heard it,

"Steve? Steve? Steve can you hear me? Where are you buddy? Steve?" Danny was shouting and coughing due to the dust. Steve knew that if Danny was looking for him, then Rachel must already be safe which meant Danny had re-entered the house… which meant Steve was gunna kill him for putting himself in unnecessary danger. But he knew ignoring Danny now, would help nobody.

"Danny? Danny I'm over here. Be careful Danny, the whole building is unstable."

"Steve?!" replied Danny overjoyed to hear his friend alive, "I'm coming buddy, just stay there."

It took only a few more seconds for Danny to appear through the smoke and dust.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes." Smirked Danny, taking in Steve's trapped position and looking up worriedly at the piece of ceiling ready to fall. "Let's get you out of here, shall we?"

"Danny." Said Steve with gritted teeth, "Why are you not outside safe with your beautiful girlfriend and children?"

"Fiancée." Danny corrected grinning.

"You did it?!" replied Steve shocked, "When?!"

"Just now in the ambulance! I realised there's no point waiting!"

"Well congratulations Danno! That doesn't however take away from my point, why aren't you safe out there with them?"

"Well I couldn't just leave your big Neanderthal ass in here alone now could I? Now let's get you moved, before the ceiling caves in and you become a SEAL pancake?"

"Danny." Muttered Steve, "It's dangerous, you shouldn't be here."

"Let's just do role reversal shall we for a second here… If I was trapped in building that had just blown up… you would be where? Right next to me, exactly like I am, so let's move on and get you out shall we."

"Fine." Acquiesced Steve, still unhappy with the whole situation.

"Now," began Danny, "I'm going to lift this off your leg, and you're going to slide it out. Now ready? 1, 2, 3?"

Danny heaved and the debris shifted just enough that Steve was able to slide his leg out.

"Ok, ok," said Danny panting, "Easy bit done. Now, can you walk? Let me help you up."

Steve held a hand out and Danny slowly pulled him up, not missing Steve's wince as he tentatively put weight on the previously trapped leg.

"It's ok Danny. Nothing broken, just badly bruised I think."

"You're a bleeding miracle, that's what you are." Laughed Danny, "Ok let's get out of here SuperSEAL."

Steve wrapped his arm around Danny's shoulder, and the pair started hobbling towards the outside.

"Are you ok Danny?" Steve asked, "You did just get blown up,"

"I'm fine, I'm fine. I took a blow to the noggin, but an EMT looked me over and I'm fine."

"Head injuries can be tricky Danny, you need to be careful. And I bet you gave that EMT seconds to look at you before you ran off," Steve scoffed.

"Yeah maybe…" Danny laughed, "But I'm fine babe I swear."

"I'm getting you checked out properly the second we're out of here!"

"Yeah yeah… wait Steve. Do you hear that?" Danny had stopped suddenly and was peering cautiously around.

"What Danny?"

"I heard a noise… Steve look out!" Danny pushed Steve hard in the side making him fall over, just as the ceiling above them finally gave way. Steve fell to the ground coughing, a piece of plaster pinning his chest now and making it harder to breathe. He looked over for Danny, but there was now a great wall of broken ceiling separating them,

"Danny?!" Steve shouted terrified.

000000000000000000000000000000000

"Please you have to go in! Two of our team mates are in there." Chin had resorted to begging by this point, but the bomb crew still refused to enter the property until they were sure it wouldn't collapse on them and it had been 15 minutes since Danny had run in after Steve and Chin could feel the black eye forming as he spoke.

"My husband is in there." Said Catherine firmly, "He is a war hero and a good man and you need to find him."

"I know all about Commander Steve McGarrett's impressive resume, Mrs McGarrett and I want to save him, but I have to wait until the building is safe until I risk my men." Reaffirmed the Captain.

Just as he spoke there was a loud rumble and screeching and everyone looked on in horror as more of the house collapsed.

"And that's exactly what I meant." Stated the Captain grimly, "Excuse me."

Catherine turned and put her head on Chin's shoulder, "I can't lose him Chin. I only just got him back. We were supposed to have a lifetime together, not one week!"

Chin rubbed his hand up and down Catherine's back gently, "Steve and Danny are survivors. If anyone could live through this, it's them. Now we just have to wait, and trust them and the bomb crew to do their jobs. We need to be strong Catherine."

"I can be strong."

0000000000000000000000000000000

"Danny?" Steve called weakly, his chest constricted by the fallen ceiling. It had gone eerily quiet now and Steve needed to know his partner was ok.

"I'm here Steve. I'm ok. But I'm trapped. How are you?" said Danny suddenly through the quiet.

"Danny!" cried Steve relieved, "Yeah, I'm trapped as well, it's on my chest… it's hard to breathe…"

"Slow breaths babe." Danny coached, "Don't hyperventilate."

"I know!" huffed Steve, "So now we wait I guess. The bomb crew will stabilise the house soon and come looking."

"I know Steve, we're gunna be fine. Now tell me about your honeymoon. Can't have you drifting off. Gotta stay awake…"

"Yes ma'am. I know we're going to be fine too Danny!" Wheezed Steve, "Well the honeymoon… it was great… New Zealand is incredible and neither of us had ever been before... we just went hiking and found secret waterfalls and lakes and we went swimming and it was perfect and beautiful… I've never been so happy Danny," Steve confessed. "Danny?"

"Yeah I'm here brother… Keep going…"

"So tired Danny… maybe just a little nap…"

"No Steven. No. You hold on. Catherine is waiting for you and she needs you. You need to start a family and just be happy Steve, so no. No sleeping."

"Fine Danny…" Steve whined, "Well on the first day…"

000000000000000000000000000000000000

It had been another 20 minutes before the bomb crew had deemed the house safe to enter but they were now making their way slowly through the house looking for the two Five-0 team mates.

"I think I can see two figures over there." Said the crew member at the front. "They're either side of the collapsed ceiling. Rob you're with me, we're gunna check on the guy on the left and Luke and Riley, you check on the guy on the right. Careful team. Be safe."

Rob and Joe, the leader, headed over slowly to the left hand side whilst Luke and Riley sidled carefully over to the right. Joe didn't even need to get that close to know that their guy was already dead, but he knelt carefully over the body anyway and checked for a pulse. He shook his head sadly at Rob who called over to the other pair,

"Ours is gone… what about yours?"

"I've got a pulse! Shallow breathing so we've got him on oxygen. But we can't get him out until all this has been cleared, there's just not enough space to move him."

"Ok." Started Joe, "You prep your guy for travel and we'll clear the space… we're gunna need to get the other one out too, so Rob? Do you want to get all this stuff off him?" Joe asked sadly.

"Yeah sure…" Rob agreed, this was always the hardest part of the job, when they had to get the people out who hadn't made it.

So the four team members started moving the rubble carefully off the men, and Joe cleared the space in-between, and it wasn't long before the two teams could see each other.

"This one seems pretty much alright, considering." Remarked Luke. "Now that the rubble is off him, he's breathing deeply and I can't feel any broken ribs, maybe some cracks. It's a miracle."

"Yeah well my guy bled out." Retorted Rob bitterly, "Pipe through the abdomen…"

The other duo winced, "Ouch," they whispered.

"They were celebrating." Rob remarked sadly, "Hey! Look! Your guy's coming around!"

A hand had reached up feebly to move the oxygen mask, and Luke gently pulled it back.

"You're ok… How do you feel?"

"Like a ceiling fell on me…" the man muttered sarcastically, "Can I sit up?"

"Sure, let me help you though." Agreed Luke, "Ready, 1, 2, and 3."

The man gingerly sat up, one arm pressed against his ribs, "Where," he began, "Where is my partner?"

Luke looked down sadly, "I'm so sorry. He didn't make it. It looks like he bled out from the abdomen… it would've been fairly quick…"

"No. No." shouted the man shocked, "NO!"

He twisted round and looked in horror at his partner who had now been cleared by Rob, but the large metal pipe stuck horrendously out of his abdomen made it pretty clear what had happened.

"No. This is not happening. He finally had everything he ever wanted. He was happy." The man had managed to crawl over to his fallen partner and had pulled the broken body onto his lap as he broke down in devastating tears. "You didn't tell me you were hurt. You just said you were trapped. You lied to me! And now you're gone…" The man couldn't speak anymore and just clutched his dead brother and cried. The bomb crew knew they were watching a private moment, and headed outside. They would return with gurneys for the men, but first families needed to be informed…

000000000000000000000000000

He sat on the edge of his bed, as his new bride fixed the black tie around his neck. The day had finally come that his brother was going in the ground and he wasn't ready. He had barely spoke since being released from hospital and everyone was worried about him.

"Hey," smiled his new wife, "All ready now."

"It's my fault Cath." Steve whispered, "It's my fault Danny Williams is dead."

"No. No." said Cath fiercely, "It is not your fault. I know you've read the autopsy. Danny had a massive brain bleed caused by the initial explosion and that would've killed him whatever. The doctors have all said there is no way he would've survived. But by going back in there and getting you free, he did save you. And for that I will be eternally grateful. It was not your fault Steve."

"Well if I had noticed the bag with the bomb quicker, I could've gotten him outside before it even blew and then he definitely would be alive. And then when we were trapped, he kept me talking so I wouldn't pass out, but I didn't do the same with him and now he's dead. See, my fault." Steve retorted.

"If anyone is to blame here Steve, it's Stanley Edwards and you know it. He was hurting from Rachel leaving him for Danny and he retaliated by blowing him up. And now he's going to rot in jail for the rest of his life… unless Rachel gets her hands on him first." Catherine added grimly.

Steve nodded, knowing that his stunning wife was speaking the truth. "I've never seen anyone look as angry as Rachel did when she found out… she blames herself of course. She needs you to set her straight Steve. And Gracie… she's so confused. She needs her Uncle Steve. Can you be there for her now? She's the most important thing to Danny in the world, well and Charlie, and he's going to rely on you to look after them. Can you do that Steve?"

Steve nodded mutely. He knew he had neglected in his task of looking after Rachel, Grace and Charlie, by being so caught up in himself, but from today he would do better, for Danny.

"Let's go Sailor. Let's give Danny the send-off he deserves."

000000000000000000000000000000

Steve had never seen such a large turnout for a funeral, and it was a testament to Danny's ability to make friend's everywhere. There was a large contingent over from New Jersey including Danny's entire family, plus a sizeable group of friends he had remained in touch with since moving to Hawaii. Steve had worried he wouldn't know what to say when he had to speak, but he found as soon as he stood up, he knew exactly what to say. Catherine was holding on tightly to Rachel's hands and Gracie had Charlie in her lap. Steve just looked at Danny's beautiful family and the words poured out of him, and as he finished he looked directly at Rachel,

"Danny Williams was the greatest man I ever knew. His last act was to save my life. He ran back into a burning building to save me and I can never thank him enough. I know now that his death was not my fault, and there is only one person at fault for this tragedy and he is going to rot in jail for the rest of his miserable life. Danny Williams was the greatest man I ever knew and I am going to miss him every day for the rest of my life."

Rachel managed a weak smile at this, and Steve thought he could see the guilt leave her shoulders.

Later, everybody gathered at Steve's house and stories of the great Danny Williams were told well into the night. At one point Steve looked over to see Catherine and Rachel clutching at each other and crying but also smiling, and Steve managed a smile at their strength and determination.

An hour or so later the pair stood up in front of the group that still remained.

"I know the evening is winding down," began Catherine, drawing all attention to her and Rachel, "But Rachel and I have an announcement to make. I had been thinking of a way to preserve the memory of Danny Williams, so that he'll live on, and Rachel has told me the most wonderful news."

Steve gaped at Rachel already predicting what she might say,

"I went to a doctor yesterday and he has confirmed that I am pregnant!" Rachel choked out.

The room erupted in a roar of congratulations and everyone tried to jump on Rachel to hug her.

"But that's not all!" laughed Rachel, "Because…. Cath is pregnant too!"

Steve's face split into a massive grin as he swept up his beautiful wife, "Really?!" he laughed.

"Really!" Catherine grinned.

Steve was so happy he thought he could sing and all he wanted to do was find Danny and tell him the good news… and it hit him like a ton of bricks, completely taking his breath away.

It was Rachel that rested her hand gently on his arm, "Steve it's ok. This is fantastic news! Danny would want you to be happy!"

"I know Rach… I just miss him that's all."

00000000000000000000000000000000000

7 months later….

Daniel Steve Williams, born June 4th, weight 7lb 2oz.

Alexis Daniella McGarrett, born June 4th, weight 7lb 8oz

Steve looked down happily at the sleeping babies who would forever be joined.

"They're perfect Danny. Perfect."

And Steve was sure he heard in reply… "Of course they are Steven."


End file.
